Down For You: Revised
by AshleyBabe86
Summary: John Cena is about to be interviewed by his number one enemy...Nina White: a slick tongued panel member of the number one wrestling talk show in the world...What will happen during the interview? Will the heat rise between the two? Will they walk away learning something new about each other? Will they reach mutual ground?


**Down for You: Revised**

* * *

_**Author's Note: I had the first chapter of this story up for a LONG time and never continued it. So here I am trying to start again and this time this chapter is going to be more extended then the previous version. I am determined to continue this story. So here we go!**_

* * *

**Chapter One**

/I can't stand her! /

John Cena was glaring at the illuminated screen of the television in his hotel room while sipping on a cold bottle of beer. Normally John would ignore this show at all cost but after flipping through the channels and seeing nothing else on, John decided to turn to ESPN2 and watch the one show he despised more than anything. _Below the Belt _is the number one pro-wrestling talk show in the world. It has been described as a mix between _The View _and _SportsCenter_ for the wrestling world. The tag line for the show has always been:

_**A show for wrestling fans by wrestling fans**_

The show was founded by one of the panel members, Bryan Michaels; he owned and ran one of the top gossip/news/ dirt sheet website for the pro-wrestling world that was also named _Below the Belt_. The show contains four panel members that each represents a different side of the pro-wrestling demographic. You have Bryan who is the old-school wrestling fan; the one that talks about how great the 80s and early 90s wrestlers were and needed to be respected. Then on the panel you had Mike Richardson; he represented the Attitude Era/ Monday Night Wars wrestling fan, the fan that fell in love with the sport back in the days of Stone Cold Steve Austin, The Rock, Goldberg, and Triple H. These are the fans that tend to be John's harshest critics because they are always comparing today's wrestling era with the past and openly wish that the business would go back to the days of being all about the blood, sex, and violence it use to be. To them John was the major reason why that can't happen so they hate him with an intense passion. The third panel member goes by the name Andrew Martin and he represents the modern/PG era fan. He is strictly pro-WWE fan and dislikes any other company outright, he strongly believes in the WWE vision and always stresses how much money they make by appealing to families and children. Naturally John likes these fans because they tend to be his fans (outside of children and horny girls/women). John takes a long swig of his beer while he continues to stare at the screen. He grumbles when he thinks about that last panel member.

The fourth and final member of the panel is the one that happens to be the most controversial of them all; Nina White. She is supposed to represent the female demographic but John suspects that she is just there to stir up shit. Who would have known that the female on the panel would cause the most trouble?

Nina is VERY opinionated. She would lash out with her sharp tongue barbs and criticism (if you could call it that), to the point that she has managed to anger and frustrate damn near every WWE & TNA wrestler, knockout and diva. Her smart-ass, slick tongued comments are so legendary that John was honestly surprised that she is even allow to attend wrestling shows.

John was brought out of his hazed thoughts when he heard a round of laughter from the panel on the screen.

"What upsets me the most about John Cena is how the WWE spins the fact that he practically gets booed out of every arena…you got Michael Cole and Jerry 'The King' Lawler saying 'Oh, John Cena is the most controversial superstar in the WWE!' which is complete bullshit…because I don't like oatmeal but does that make it controversial? No! And that is John Cena…he is cold & lumpy oatmeal!"

Everyone on the panel roared with laughter at Nina's comments as she simply covers her mouth with her delicate hand to shield her bright smile. John groans before taking another sip of his beer, Nina has got to be his harshest critic and it has always bugged the shit out of him how she could so easily get under his skin.

/That woman has a hell of a lot of nerve! I would like to see her get in the ring and do what I do! I bet she wouldn't be talking all big and loud then! /

John watches intently at the glowing screen. His eyes are fixated on the woman he couldn't stand. He watches as Nina flips back her thick black hair while tossing her head back and erupting in laughter. Her sparkling pale green eyes shaded behind thick long lashes danced, her happiness emitted from them. Her plump strawberry painted lips played beautifully against her smooth dark ebony skin. Her smile was bright and showed off a perfect set of pearly white teeth. In fact her smile is so radiant that despite his self John couldn't help but to smirk.

Yes, John would admit it, Nina White was fine! But John could never bring himself to be with a woman like that. She obviously has too much hate in her heart to get this much enjoyment out of being cruel to individuals and doubting their commitment to their careers. John couldn't stomach anymore so he had no another choice but to turn off the TV and head to bed. Tomorrow was a big day anyways so John had to be prepared with a good night sleep. After completely many promotional events leading up to this year's Wrestlemania 29 at the MetLife Stadium in East Rutherford, New Jersey, John was going to do the unthinkable.

He has agreed to be a guest on tomorrow's _Below the Belt _episode and he will be interviewed by none other than Nina White.

/Oh yea, tomorrow is going to get interesting! /

John got up from the couch in the living room area of his hotel room and walks over to the bedroom area. He stands in front of the bed and strips down to his boxers before pulling back the covers and climbing into bed…

* * *

The taxi driver pulled up to my Manhattan apartment a little after one in the morning. After finishing up another live edition of the show, I and the rest of the panel members stayed late to come up with segment ideas and topics for tomorrow's episode. Not to mention we were finishing up the final edition of the question I was going to ask John Cena in my interview.

I gave the taxi driver 50 dollars and told him to keep the change. I climbed out the cab and walked up the steps to my brownstone. I enter the lobby and walked up the two flights of stairs until I got to my apartment. The second I unlock the front door my Persian kitten Cooper comes to meet me at the door.

"Hi, Cooper. Hi honey," I cooed as I bend down and scoop Cooper into my arms. Cooper looks up at me and meow which makes my smile bigger.

I kick off my full wedge heels and walk towards my living room with Cooper still in my arms. As I pass the entryway I look down and see I have a couple of messages on my answering machine. I hit play and continue on my journey towards the couch as the messages play out loud.

The first one is from my mother telling me to call her more often. I know I haven't been doing that lately but I have been extremely busy so she needs to understand that.

The second message was from someone who I wish to never hear from again. It's my ex; he's telling me he is in town and would like to come visit me. That is absolutely out of the question.

/I hope he rots in hell! /

I sit on the couch with Cooper in my arms and turn on the TV. I know I should be getting some sleep since tomorrow is such a big day for me. It is probably the biggest day of my career.

I have been a wrestling fan since I was a little girl. My grandmother was a huge wrestling fan and use to take me, and my three brothers to wrestling shows every time one was in our hometown of Chicago. It didn't matter how much the shows cost, my grandmother would safe every penny she could since our parents were against pro-wrestling and thought it just glorified violence. My parents are highly educated individuals with Masters' and Doctorate degrees on their wall. My mother is a high powered attorney that is infamous in Chicago and the rest of the Midwest area for fighting and more often than not winning major civil rights cases and starting many programs to clean up the streets of Chicago. My dad is a top cardiologist and has won many awards.

My grandmother was a simple woman that didn't need to work after my grandfather died and she was awarded a large sum of money from his life insurance. She continued to earn extra money though by cooking and making clothes for some of the families in her neighborhood. She had me watching wrestling since I was born but I didn't become a huge fan until I was eight years old.

I even remember the storyline; it was between "Macho Man" Randy Savage and "The Nature Boy" Ric Flair. Flair claimed that he had slept with Savage's wife Miss Elizabeth, going as far as presenting pictures of Elizabeth and Flair together. Like almost every little girl during that time I love Miss Elizabeth and use to pretend to be her, and the Macho Man has always been my favorite wrestler so this whole storyline had me at the edge of my seat. This all culminated in a title match at WrestleMania VIII; Savage won the match and his second WWF Championship. Ric Flair was bleeding, the crowd was cheering loudly, Miss Elizabeth joined her husband in the ring to rejoice and I became a lifelong fan.

Even though I knew I would be watching wrestling forever I did not think I would make a living off of being a fan. I guess that part all started on a whim really. It started in 2005 when I was 21 years old and about to graduate from Northwestern University that Matt Hardy was released by the WWE and he went on an internet triad say that he was released due to the love triangle between himself, Edge & Lita. The childish way matt was acting coupled with my favorite female wrestler being treated like a common whore pissed me off.

So I took to the internet myself and wrote a long blog post on MySpace page that lives in internet wrestling fans infamy.

I basically ripped Matt Hardy a new one by calling him and bitch, that I highly doubt he was faithful to Lita the entire time they were dating, that Jeff was always more talented at better looking than him so he should stop try to get any shine, and that he is general just a failure in life. Being the pussy he is Matt Hardy of course responded to my blog after countless dirtsheets, websites, and other blogs spread my blog around.

For weeks it was a back and forth blog battle between Matt Hardy and me. Hardy even uploaded videos addressing me on his website, but even with all that I often verbally beat Matt Hardy into dust. I think Hardy should thank me because without me he would probably be another washed up wrestler on the indies, however I will thank him because after the feud between us I was contacted by Bryan Michaels; owner of _Below the Belt _website and he informed me that he was launching _Below the Belt_ talk show and wanted me to be a panel member. At first I was hesitant; I was about two weeks away from graduating with a Bachelors' Degree in Journalism. I had been interning at the Chicago Sun-Times and they were offered me a job as a journalist. My parents wanted me to take the job with the paper. At first I was going to; it was the best decision I thought. But I knew that if I chose that route I might always be thinking "what if". So on the day of my graduation I packed up my stuff and moved to New York City to accept Bryan's offer and join the show. I haven't regretted my decision and all of the guys on the panel as well as the crew members have become my best friends. I get to make a living talking about something I love, how can it get better than that?

Although I will admit I do have my critics who believe I do not like wrestling at all let alone love it because of some of the things I say and have said on the show. I am very opinionated woman; my grandmother and mother taught me to never be afraid of being a woman, especially a black woman with an opinion. It just so happens that sometimes (well a lot of the time) my opinion isn't a popular one. Which I am okay with because what I say is the truth; the pro-wrestling business is absolutely shit right now. The majority of the women don't know how to wrestle, the people that you want to see succeed are being held back, and the ones who have need to start winding down are still so dominate on the roster. This brings us to John Cena.

I groan loudly at the thought of him; he has been nothing but the festering sore on the WWE and the business as a whole. The John Cena character is so infuriating to me and has been the target for most of my verbal barbs.

Which is why I can't wait for tomorrow. After spending eight years denying an appearance on our show, John Cena will finally be there and actually let me interview him. In fact he requested me specifically, which I have to admit is pretty brave of him.

I have interview several wrestlers and none of the interviews ended on a positive light. I remember one time Randy Orton looked like he wanted to pop me one after our interview. That was memorable interview but the one with Cena could launch my career into heights I have never known.

I look over at the clock and realize I really need to get to bed. I put a sleeping Cooper on his little bed and watch him curl up and then I walked to my bedroom and undressed. I slid into bed naked and pulled the covers over my body.

/Tomorrow should be interesting…/

* * *

_**A/N: So tell me what you think…HOPEFULLY I will be back tomorrow with more for this story or a one shot to go into 'The Chronicles' …remember READ & REVIEW! Cause if you don't than I assume you don't like it!**_


End file.
